Combo Cookbook Extensions
This is a collection of combo ideas for the Slush Invaders game, provided by this wiki's users and/or by other players. Fighter Combos 'Limited HP Fighter Assault' Stucker (sprint, recoup) / Stick JK (stopping power), Sticorey (HP+ and bolster), Sthang (ashes, HP-), Joshtick (Kamikaze) Notes: Sticorey's power to grant a fighter invincibility allows him to protect limited health fighters and make any other fighter untouchable, thus preventing them from dying and allowing them to attack uninterrupted at the same time. However, Sthang must also be used in this combination, as his ashes upgrade allows him to continuously restore Sticorey's HP and his HP- upgrade allows him to do this more often, thus granting maximum benefit to this combo. Also, DO NOT put Sthang in a position where he benefits from Sticorey as it will not work, since dying constantly is one of Sthang's benefits. 'Soldier Combination' Steric Squad Spec + Any Gun Users Notes: Steric's Squad Spec upgrade allows all gun-based fighters to have increased effect in battle. Note: Squad Spec also works with Stick Luke. 'Combo Grinder' Staddison (Hardline) + Sthomas (Super Ultimate Turbo Fighter 4D + Fists o' Fury) + Level 4 ultra-bar Notes: Staddison's hardline upgrade allows fighters one less ultra-bar to deal their ultra-attack, making it very efficient for you to use Sthomas to grind combos on levels that require a certain score or combo chain. Actually, this combo is useful for ANY fighter with a 2-3 ultra-bar cost, as their ultras become extremely inexpensive and easy to use. However, you will need to use the Combo Cookbook suggestion for the Westick-Sthomas combo to grind all those levels in the first place. 'Ultimate D-Day Assult' Sticorey + Stick Waqas (Homing 2X/Rocket boy + Launch day) + Staddison (hardline) Notes: Stick Waqas's rockets are capable of dealing massive amounts of damage and his Launch Day Ultra is just as devastating. However, because of his limited health and ultra cost, either Sticorey or Staddison must be paired with him to make this work better. 'Consistent' Brian Joshtick + Stick Brian Notes: As long as players target one enemy, Stick Brian will always attack it when Joshtick throws his grenades. It doesn't matter if they miss. 'Guaranteed Shot Ver. 2' Stick Luke, Stickwart, or any other fighters who are very likely to miss + Stick Brian Note: In case any fighter you pick fails to hit their target, Stick Brian will still come in to attack. 'Verge of Death' Stick Brian (High Pressure) + Stick JK (Stopping Power) Note: While not certain, this combo can kill off an enemy, or at least reduce it to critical health. 'Auto Assault' Stickyle (auto attack only) + Stucker + Stickhanh + Joshtick + Stick Brian + Stick JK + Sticorey Note: Considering that most of these fighters have health limits, this team is NOT 'recommended for serious play! 'ULTRA FISTS O FURY COMBO OF DOOM! Sthomas (Fists o' Fury) + Stomar (Omega Tempest, other upgrades can be used as well) Note: Sthomas's Fists O' Fury, when when combined with Stomar's Omega Tempest and multiple enemies, can fill up an entire bar in''' mere seconds'. 'Double Invincibility' Sticorey + Stickirby + Enemy Azure Note: When Stickirby copies an Azure, he protects the ally left of him, thus protecting Sticorey, thus the name double invincibility. 'Combo team 3000' (Note: This must be in this specific order with all upgrades) Stick Micheal/Stick Sean(your choice) + Staddison + Sthomas + Stomar + Steric + Stick James + Sthang Note: If you are to use Stick Michael, you must have two Ultra Bars ready at least. This will make Stick Michael turn into Gildedguy (if activated, of course). Stick Sean is optional. All can make combos (except Sthang after he dies). With this specific order, you can make the perfect combo team, on one condition. You must use Sthomas's ultra as much as possible. You also want to space out your attacks. P.S. How do you think I made my 244 combo? 'Balanced Team Alternative Method No. 1' Stedro (all upgrades) + Sthomas (all upgrades + ultra) + Staddison (all upgrades + ultra) + Ben Stickobi (all upgrades + ultra) + Steric (all upgrades, no ultra) Note: Stedro is your basic assault fighter who can be used to keep Big Blue airborne. Sthomas is used to grind ultra levels, perform panic attacks, and provide a quick way to perform combos. Staddison aids both Sthomas and Ben Stickobi with his hardline upgrade, which allows them to perform combos frequently. Ben Stickobi himself is used as a bulk-damage figher, capable of dealing critical damage to a large amount of fighters. Finally, Steric is used to provide multi-shot marksman skill, which is greatly improved with the quickscope upgrade. However, do not purchase his ultra as it's difficult to use and messes up his quickscope input attack. 'Ultimante Marksman Alignment' Steric (squad spec.) + Stickhanh (wing boost) + Stick JK (all upgrades and Maximum Marksman) Note: The main component of this combo is Stick JK, who has the ability to automatically cut down 30% of two enemies health, though his upgrades increases his abilities to 60% and three, respectively. However, he is still an auto-fighter with a rather extended charge time, which kind of ruins his attack power. This is where Steric, Stickhanh, and Stick James come into play. Steric's upgrade squad specs increases all gun wielding fighters (referred to as soldiers) attack power by 10%, which is a pretty nice deal but can be improved by Stickhanh's wing boost upgrade, which increases the adjacent fighter's power by another 10%, which grants Stick JK a total of 20% damage boost, allowing him some serious damage. This team is actually quite powerful in boss stages, and can wipe Robo Hokie's health in just 30 seconds (not considering the player's won stupidity or awesomeness). 'Maximum Velocity Team' Stedro (All upgrades) + Stick Matt (all upgrades) + Ben Stickobi (all upgrades) + Marcstick (all upgrades. Evade is nice if you can get it) + Steric (all upgrades, no Snipe 1440) Note: This team combines multiple high velocity fighters who are capable of speeding up opponents without having to slow them down, though the need for all upgrades is questionable as I have yet to test it without all the upgrades. Launch all of them at the same time and keep releasing those who have received a decent charge until you get 300 velocity! 'Balanced Team Alternate Version No. 2' Stedro (all upgrades) + Stick Brian (all upgrades) + Sthomas (all upgrades) + Steric (Quickscope + Squad Specs) + Stick JK (all upgrades) + Sthang (Ashes + Hellfire) + Stucker (all upgrades) Note: This is a team that is mainly for those folks who are having trouble with NG+ mode, and assumes that all upgrades, team bolster, and the fourth ultra bar have been bought. The point of this team is to use Stedro's and Sthomas's quick charge and massive charge space (respectively) combined with Stick Brian's combo extending powers to provide a head on assult for Big Blue. To keep the ground relatively clean, Steric (armed with squad specs and quickscope) will provide assistance to Stick JK in ranged combat, getting rid of cobalts and drabs while Stucker sprints around, recouping himself with every dead blue and occasionally launching high damage flying blades. Finally, to make the auto-fighters more usefull, Sthang will fly around with his ashes upgrade, randomly attacking enemies who are likely to cause high damage and occasionally performing Hellfire when there is simply too much garbage on the floor. 'Arial Melee Combat Assult (hey look! I'm walking on thin air!) Stedro + Sthomas + Stick Matt + Stick Sean + Stick Michael Note: A basic five man strike force who don't have to deal with all the riffraff still confined to the earth. Well, now they won't bother you! Well, at least until Stick Michael runs out of paint... Anyways, if you're having trouble beating the Lane's bonus objective (hit Big Blue higher than the sky and take no damage from the football team) then this is the right team for you! (It won't work on NG+ Mode though). Also, if you have the space and Ultra Bars, add Stick Brian for a combo booster. '''Healing Vision Sthang (HP- + Ashes) + Any HP fighter (excluding Sticorey) + Stickirby (Devour + Absorb + Enemy Blue) Notes: With Sthang constantly dying and Stickirby transferring the health he drains from Blues to his left ally, the HP fighter you put between them will have a decreased chance of dying. (Recommended for areas with lots of enemies). 'Infinite Phoenix' Sthang + Robo Hokie Notes: Because of the way Robo Hokie's thrusters are placed, it's possible to send out Sthang and, as the name states, infinitely attack the said boss without recharging unless a Drab or Blue messes you up. Joshtick with his Kamakaze is recomended, but not required. 'SniperHawk grinder' Steric (Squad Spec.) + Stick Luke (Scavenger) Notes: Because of the way Steric and Stick Luke reduce the enemy's health, it's possible to use Steric to first deal a multicollateral shot to a bunch of enemies and follow this up using Stick Luke's tomahawks, which are guaranteed to kill any of Steric's previous hits (considering that you have good aim) and will allow the player to grind a large number of Tomahawks. '(Almost) Guarenteed Kill' Steric (Squad Specs) + Stickhanh (Wing Boost) + Stick Luke (all upgrades) Notes: Although not 100% accurate, this combination allows Stick Luke to either kill any enemy his tomahawks hit or a least reduce them to critical health (considering your aim is good enough). As with the Sniperhawk grinder, use Steric for tomahawk grinding. 'Cobalt Cluster Crusher' Steric (Snipe 1440) + Stomar (Falcon's Crest) + (optional) Sthang (hellfire) + (optional) Stick Luke (Tornadoe Hawk) Notes: Frequently, levels often generate large numbers of cobalts which severely reduce your chances of getting to Big Blue. Fear not! Steric and Stomar's level one ultras are quite effective in getting rid of them: Steric's Snipe 1440 will gnaw away a large chunk of the Cobalts he hit (plus a few unlucky bystanders) and Stomar's Falcon Crest finishes the job, slashing the pathetic cobalts to tiny, tiny pieces or reducing them to the verge of death. However, this combo is not 100% effective, as Stomar sometimes also tends to hit other large concentrations of enemies. For this, use Sthang to clean up the ground enemies and if the Cobalts are STILL there, summon Stick Luke's tornadohawk and all the cobalts should be dead! (Staddison's hardline optional for Sthang and Stick Luke) 'Burn and Launch' Joshstick (all upgrades, nice if you have cluster grenades upgrades) + Sthang (all upgrades) + Stick JK (all upgrades) + Stucker (all upgrades, nice if you have blade flurry upgrades) + Stick Waqas (all upgrades, launch day is optional) + Sticorey (all upgrades, Aegis is optional) Notes: With this combo, you only use and spam Sthang and Stick Waqas, and let the other slush fighters do the job. Joshtick will lob grenades to damage the enemy or even hitting the Big Blue. The mine he put and C4 he plant on Big Blue can help to increase the velocity when Big Blue hit it (mine) or slow down (C4). Kamikaze will make Sthang die easily and increase health to Joshstick and Stick JK. Hell fire will put all especially Sticorey health to 100%. Stick JK and Stucker will take care of all other enemies so we can focus on Big Blue (except maybe some Azures). Stick Waqas's rocket is really devastating. Launch all of the rocket and it will get rid of almost all enemy on screen including Azure (depend on how many the rocket when launched), Just watch the timing when you launch all the rocket and it will give the best result. Sticorey will protect Stick Waqas, because this guy die a lot so Sticorey must protect him. 'Tele-Swords' Stick Sean (Teleportal) + Stomar (optional upgrades) Note: This is for Stomar to get quicker to enemies and past Cobalts, if targets are behind them. 'Rocket Farm' Sthomas (fists o' fury) + Stick Waqas (all upgrades) Start making rockets like a maniac, store 'em, and launch em to get a large ultrabar chunk filled! (Try Launch Day then!) 'Chain Spam' (Darkfire545) Stickwart (Upgrades optional) This only works for boss fights. Basically shoot at the boss with Stickwart and it'll give you another few shots with the chain shot bonus. Then shoot at the boss again and it'll give you another few shots. And, yeah. Works pretty well for Robo Hokie and BigBoi Prime. It will work for Ether Lord until he goes up into the air, then you may still try to hit him. Be careful not to click on the reset button. But make sure to watch Standrew, because if you're not careful you can end up being all offence and no defence. 'High Velocity #2' Stick Matt (All Upgrades) + Steric (All Upgrades) + Stick James (All Upgrades) Note: Use Stick Matt first, then use Steric to make him fly him up in the air. Only use Stick James when you really need too, or just use them one at a time. Note: When one fighter is hit and Steric is avaliable, USE HIM!!! 'Painting the Sky + Easy Chain' For this you will need this team: Stick James(button punch)>Staddison(hardline?)>Stick Michael>Stick Sean(teleporting thingy)> MarcStick(Chain finish AND evade)>StickCorey(shield)>Random Fighter(recommended stedro)>AUTO FIGHTER(recommended Stick JK) Start with Stick Sean and Stick Michael and then Stick James to make a chance of button punch, MarcStick will at least have an 80-100% chance of avoiding damage. Staddison and Stedro(if you add him) is needed in case of enemies, auto fighters to help, I recommend extra ink for Stick Michael. IMPORTANT NOTE: James, Michael and Sean are the most IMPORTANT fighters, you may have a 10% chance of making big blue fall to the ground. NOTE: just use Marc once and you will be ok. Added by:RandomMinecraftDude444 'Snipers 'n' Guns' This really good for bitland: Steric(with the soldier boost)>Staddison(hardline>Westick(Spray)>Stick JK>Sticorey>Stucker... These fighters are very successful on Bitland...You can actually defeat this level within 60 seconds if you have at least 1 Ultrabar...Trust me. Added by: RandomMinecraftDude444 'Iron Slush Cannon' Stedro (first attack) + Stick Matt (all upgrades) + Marcstick (all upgrades) + Sticorey (all upgrades) + Sthang (all upgrades) Note: You can put whoever you want for whatever slots you have left, but as long you have these 3 (not necessarily in this order, but the last 3 must be in that order for best results), you should be able to get through most levels with ease. Best used to launch Big Blue to the finish, obviously not for bosses or combos. 'Doodle Jump (only if you're bored) ' Joshtick (Kamikaze) Sthomas (Run Away) Stick James (Bullet Punch and Recharge Boost) (You can add other fighters to kill disturbing enemies.) Add Stick Sean if you want to go higher and to avoid enemies. Because of Joshtick's Kamikaze, when you summon Sthomas to launch Big Blue, Sthomas will get hurt, making Big Blue spring a little bit in the air. When Sthomas needs to recharge, summon Stick James to recharge him. Sthomas will also gain 15% faster recharge of Stick James's Recharge Boost. If Big Blue escapes, you can get Joshtick Plant C4 to keep on Doodle Jumping. Added by: Austinrocks 'High Velocity-ish!!!' Stick Matt (all upgrade) + Stick Brian (All Upgrades) + Stagar (All Upgrades) + Steric (All Upgrades) + Stick James (All Upgrades) The better version of High Velocity #2 Note: I added in Stick Brian and Stagar because Stick Brian comes in after the fighter adjacent of him finishes his move (Requires all upgrades for Stick Brian) and Stagar because he comes in from the right and makes Big Blue fly far, even though he is spiked. Added By: DrewStick 'Bomb Stucker' Joshtick (Kamikaze) Stucker (Every upgrade, ultra not needed) Sticorey (Every Upgrade, ultra not needed) Any other launchers (Stedro, Sthomas, etc.) Every time Stucker attacks, the Kamikaze from Joshtick will explode when he is attacking enemies. Therefore, there is more damage. Stucker is protected by Sticorey, so he doesn't get damaged. 'Quick Power Ups' Joshtick (Kamikaze) Stick Jorge (All upgrades) Every time Stick Jorge tries to attack, he will get affected by the Kamikaze. Therefore, he will get summoned a lot and power up each without having to wait that much. 'Ultra Recharge' Sthomas (Fists O' Fury), Staddison. A more powerful version of the original, "Ultra-Farm," as Staddison lands more hits and fires more rapidly. -Trializ 'Ultra Recharge +' Sthomas (Fists O' Fury), Staddison, Stick James. Once again, Ultra Recharge, but adding Stick James to the mix, making Staddison recharge faster. Also dat Ultra Attack buff from Staddison tho. -Trializ 'Unbreakable Chain +' Sthomas (Fists O' Fury), Marcstick (Chain Finish), Sticorey Once again, another Fists O' Fury combo. As seen in the original Combo Cookbook, you can make Marcsticks evade combo unlimited. Well, try adding Fists O' Fury to the mix! More ultrabars, MORE! -Trializ Ultimate KillersCategory:PlayerMade (Only the first five are in order) Sthomas (Fist o Fury), Marcstick (All Upgrades), Stickkhanh (Speed Boost), Stick JK (All Upgrades), Stick Brian (All Upgrades), Steric (Spec. Squad), Stick Jorge (Team Brawler) In This Combo The Two Main Fighters (Marcstick & Stick JK) will do high Damage to enemies or Kill them in seconds while the others distract Big Blue keep in mind that Stick JK is Vulnerable to attacks so you must be aware of him. Note: This Combo requires big focus on Big Blue and the Enemies because this combo is hard to use. But in all this will give a lot of Ultra bars. Added by:Theplayer999 Danage ++++ Stickhanh+Stick Dan+Stick James+Steric In this combo Stick Dan will do very high damage while Stick James recharge Stick Dan Self Buffers Stick Jorge+Stickhanh+Steric In here you can see that the attack buffers will buff each other it is also useful to each other.Stick Jorge will have additional 20% Damage from Stickhanh, Steric will also do 20% more damage from Stickhanh and stickhanh will get 20% damage from Stick Jorge Added by:Theplayer999 57H0M4S C0MB0!!! StAddison + Sthomas + Stucker + Sticorey (In order) + Additional Fighters Sthomas' Fist O' Fury '''& Sticorey's '''Aegis '''will make Stucker be able to fill up the Ultra Bar without killing while invincible without distraction. When the Ultra Bar reaches 2, with StAddison's '''Hardline, use''' Sthomas' 'SUPER Ultimate TURBO FIGHTER 4HD '''Ultra Attack, and BOOM! 30,000-50,000 Points! Do it twice and 50,000-70,000! 'Militiary Combo Steric (All Upgrades) + Westick (All Upgrades) + Staddison (All, Except Ultra) + Stick Luke (All, Except Ultra) + Stick JK (All Upgrades) + Joshtick (All Upgrades) Basically used for boss battles in my opinion and wrecking those enemies (really effective in those). So The way this works is that you know how Staddison, Stick Luke and Steric act as manual fighters, you spam Steric's Ultra while those others make Big Blue busy or kill the enemies to get the bar up. 'Guaranteed Chain' Stickwart + Staddison Use Staddison to stun Big Blue and then secure several shots with Stickwart. GO FASTER STHANG! Joshtick (Kamikaze) + Sthang (Ashes) + Stick Sean (Teleportal) Basically a variation of "Fast Phoenix", Sthang will get to the target faster, allowing Sthang to die faster than usual. Joshtick (Kamikaze) + Sthang (Ashes) + Stick James (Recharge Boost) Variation 1: Instead of using Stick Sean, you can replace him with Stick James with his Recharge Boost which is better than the main purpose. It allows Sthang to die faster than the Teleportal variation. By Akigoku Balanced Team No. 1 Fighters: Stedro + Stickhanh + Marcstick + Stick Matt + Stickyle + Ben Stickobi + Westick Suitable Levels: TBA by The Fan of Wiki Slush Team vs Blue Slush Fighters by The Fan of Wiki Fighters: Stedro, Stick Matt, Sthang, Westick, Steric, Ben Stickobi and Stickwart Notes *Stedro can distract the targets with his blaster. *Stick Matt packs a punch on any of them. (Too bad if he gets caught in Blomar's swords.) *StHang's powerful phoenix attack can drive all three. **This also works with Westick's bullets. *Steric can hit all three targets precisely (with timing). *Ben Stickobi's lightsaber can drive away a Blue Fighter attacking Standrew or a fellow Slush Fighter under attack. *And Stickwart's Chain Combos can even disrupt Blomas' Ultra Attack and ending up the level without having Standrew being punched forty-five times by Blomas. Bit Destroyers by The Fan of Wiki Fighters: Steric, Stick Michael, Stick Waqas, Joshstick, StHang, Stucker, and Stick JK. Notes: *This is highly recommended, especially when you need to beat the level under 80 seconds to obtain BriStick's upgrade. *Steric + Stick Michael actually works. Just wait for a Bit bounces back down and quickly establish the line so Steric can snipe a line of Bits along the way. *Stick Waqas' rockets can do damages when Bits come together. *Joshstick + StHang works pretty well, especially StHang teleports from one target to another, effectively destroying every Bit that he encounters. *Stucker's Ultra Attack helps to reduce the number of the required Bits. *Stick JK's few rounds will also kill the Bits with his impressive firepower. 'Bullets + Sthang's Kick' by The Fan of Wiki Westick + Sthang While Big Blue is spammed with Westick's bullets, call Sthang and Big Blue will be airborne in no time! You can also do it vice versa because Sthang has a pause before delivering the kick. Category:Combo Guides Category:Slush Invaders Wiki